Say Good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star
by KellyJ.Jackson
Summary: Nobody believes her even when she is right. When Samantha (Mabel) is at her appointment with physiologist, Matthew (Dipper,) she does something that makes him remember. What does he remember? What happened to everyone's names? What happened to Dipper? Why doesn't anyone remember a lot except for Mabel? Will I ever stop asking questions? Read to find out! Rated T for light cursing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. If I did, Grunkle Stan's voice would be more girly and I would be in it. Also, I don't own Annabeth. She's all Rick Riordan's.**

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

I sighed. There has been this girl coming into my office for weeks, no _months, _now. Here name is Samantha, but she insists that her name is Mabel. She also insists that my name is Dipper, and that I'm her twin brother. But, my name is Matthew and I'm an only child. I feel bad for her. None of my patients are as bad as her. Most of my other patients only have small, fixable, fears. But then there are some that have a huge fear of things. Like my 2:00 for Thursday, Annabeth Chase, has a _huge _fear of spiders. I tried helping her, but there wasn't a lot I could do.

I checked my watch. 12:30. Time for Samantha's appointment. The one nurse, Gwendolyn (or as Samantha calls her, Wendy) brought her in. She looked around. She spotted me and smiled. She hugged me. "Dipper! I'm so glad that I can see you again! What's been going on, Dipping-Sauce?" She let go and looked into my eyes. She frowned and her eyes filled up tears when she saw disappointment in my eyes. "You don't remember, do you?" I just looked at her. "C'mon Dipper! C'mon! You can remember! It was Bill! Bill Cipher! The dream demon! And Gideon! Gideon Gleeful! He was the one who summoned Bill to erase your memories and put you in this… in this… place! C'mon Dipper! You have to remember! You just have to!" Once she finished her little speech, she then burst into tears. She sat down on the bed and sobbed.

I looked at her. She was just so mournful that I had to comfort her. I pulled her into a hug before my mind could tell could tell me differently. She hugged me back and I patted her back twice. She patted mine just like I did her, but under her breath she muttered, "Pat-pat." Something about the hug felt familiar, but I couldn't remember.

There was something coming back to me. It was like a distant memory that I was just remembering. It was me, but a little younger. I was standing next to Samantha and this floating, yellow, triangle thing. The triangle grabbed my arm and hoisted me into the air. He looked at Samantha and evilly exclaimed, "Say good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star!" The memory then went blank. But it was what the triangle said that rang in my heard. My voice wasn't even trying to block out the voice like it always does. It wasn't even Samantha's sobbing into my shirt that I could hear. It was just that line that the triangle said.

_Say good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star!_

**How did you like it? More will be explained in future chapters. This is just the prologue. In case you confused about their ages, Dipper thinks he is 25 when really he is only 18 so that means Mabel is 18. Hope you liked the prologue! Kelly Jackson, out!**


	2. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: Do I have to? (Mabel: YES!) Grr… Fine! I do not own Gravity Falls! There!**

**Mabel's (Samantha's) P.O.V.**

I can't believe it! Nobody remembers! Everyone always calls me "Samantha." I hate it! My own twin brother doesn't remember me as Mabel! I've been looking for the journals! I've been looking for Gideon! But I just can't find them! Every night, every day, I'm tortured to know that none of my friends remember me as Mabel Pines! I just want to reverse this curse that Bill Cipher and Gideon put on me! Every night I cry myself to sleep! I just can't help it! I need help, but nobody remembers what really happened. It was only five months ago, too.

_I was bouncing up and down on the seat of the bus that was taking us back to Gravity Falls. My twin brother, Dipper Pines, was sitting next to me rereading Journal 3. We were heading back to Gravity falls for the last summer before we headed off to college. It was the year that Dipper would finally ask Wendy out and the year that I would finally get a boyfriend for the whole summer. Everything was normal for the first month; Stan ripping people off, Wendy slacking off, Soos doing his work and Wendy's work, and Dipper and I fighting the paranormal and Gideon (who had just gotten out of jail.) _

_Then things started to go downhill. First, Wendy just changed all of a sudden. She rejected Dipper for their seventh date and started going out with Robbie (blah) again. Then, Soos just disappeared. Right out of the blue. Stan, Dipper, and I started to work extra hard. Next, Dipper threw his back out by trying to move an exhibit. After that, Stan got really sick with pneumonia so I had to play nurse for Dipper and Stan and work the Mystery Shack by myself (because let's just face it. Wendy doesn't work.) Talk about a headache! About a month later, Dipper's back was finally healed and Stan's pneumonia was gone. All was normal except things got really awkward between Wendy and Dipper and Soos was still missing._

_After that all settled down, guess who showed up with a dream demon? If you guessed Gideon Gleeful and he brought Bill Cipher along, then you are correct. It was a nightmare. Gideon locked us in Stan's secret lair (which we knew about since we were thirteen, but that's a story for another time.)Bill then separated me and Dipper. I was locked in a glass case, but Dipper was outside along with all of my family and friends. His words are still just ringing in my head. Every day, 24/7. As he grabbed my brother's hand that was only an inch from the glass of my case, he said, "Say good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star." Those are the words that will forever haunt me._

I snapped back to reality as the nurse, Wendy (or as everyone else calls her Gwendolyn) called me back to see "Matthew," or Dipper, but only to me. She led me back to his room and then I saw Dipper. I rushed forward, giving him a hug. "Dipper! I'm so glad that I can see you again! What's been going on, Dipping-Sauce?" I asked him. I pulled back from him. I looked in his eyes and saw disappointment. I felt my eyes burning, and I collapsed on the bed. "You don't remember, do you?" He just looked at me. "C'mon Dipper! C'mon! You can remember! It was Bill! Bill Cipher! The dream demon! And Gideon! Gideon Gleeful! He was the one who summoned Bill to erase your memories and put you in this… in this… place! C'mon Dipper! You have to remember! You just have to!" I then curled up and cried. I never cried in front of him (Matthew, not Dipper) but it was just too much to handle, you know? Having your own twin not remember you? I then felt two arms wrap around me. I knew it was Dipper because he was the only other one in the room. He patted my back twice and it reminded me of our old awkward sibling hugs.

I taped his back twice. "Pat-pat," I muttered. He didn't let go after a while. I had to pry him off of me. I saw a far off look in his eyes. "Dipper?" I asked.

"Bill… Mabel," He muttered.

"You remember?" I asked, but sadly, he didn't answer me.

"Say good-bye… Pine… Star," He muttered. I knew what he was remembering. He was remembering the last time we met with the demon in the top hat and bow tie, Bill Cipher. I gasped as I remembered it, too.

_We were younger. Dipper didn't have the slight beard he did today, but other than that, he looked the same. "Bill…" He said, "You let go of my sister or… or else!"_

"_Or else what? This isn't a dream, Pine Tree!" Bill exclaimed._

_Dipper's shacking hand reached out for mine, but I was locked up. I reached out to touch his, but he was outside. The next few seconds were a blur. Bill lunged at him and caught his hand. I punched the glass and it broke my knuckles and the glass. What happened next was more than I could handle. Bill and Dipper each had a blue glow around them. What he then said just broke my heart. _

"_Say good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star." Then I cried and cried and cried._

I snapped back into reality as I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see Wendy with Annabeth Chase, who I really don't know that well, but she understands. She doesn't think I'm crazy like most people do. It's like she knows what I'm going through. She shot me a smile and a thumbs-up. I sent her the same gesture. Dipper had just snapped back to reality.

"Uh… Hello," he said.

'I'll meet you outside,' I lipped to Annabeth. She nodded, and I left the room with a million thoughts in my head. Bill. Gideon. Dipper. Wendy. Annabeth. Annabeth, she's a weird chick-y. I have my doubts, but she is the only one who believes. They is only one thing I didn't tell her, Bill's last words. "Say good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star."

_Say good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star._

**Did you like it? Just review! ~Kelly Jackson**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Annabeth Chase. (Warning: First paragraph in Annabeth's point of view has spoilers for the Heroes of Olympus series! But for important information, read the last two sentences of that paragraph.)**

**Matthew's (Dipper's) P.O.V.**

Those words were still ringing inside of my head. I still couldn't believe what I just saw. Samantha must be playing with my mind, was my "logical" explanation. But yet something –something in my heart, not my mind- told me that what I just saw was 100% true, but it was also telling me that I was missing a few parts of the story. I just couldn't put my finger on what I was missing. I hated it! Did you ever have a feeling like you can remember something, but you aren't sure if the memory is true or not? That was how I was feeling.

I snapped back into reality when I caught a whiff of brown hair that smelled of strawberry, dirt, and… was that toothpaste? I saw Gwendolyn standing at the door with Annabeth Chase. I wondered what could've made time pass so quickly.

Gwendolyn looked back and forth in between me and Ma-Samantha with a look that was between shock, jealousy, and hurt. I then realized that I was sitting next to Mabel- no, Samantha- and I was sitting really close.

"Uh… Hello," I said, awkwardly. There was an awkward silence between us all as Wen-Gwendolyn (did I almost call her Wendy?) left and I started twiddling my thumbs.

Mabel finally got up and left. As soon as she left, I felt something missing again. Like something just shot a whole threw my heart once more. It was like this every time she left, but this time it felt more… What's the word? Depressing? Saddening? Well, it's something along those lines. And I don't know why. So, why? That's my question. I just don't know. Maybe it's because there isn't an answer. Or maybe it is because that triangle's words were still ringing through my mind. "Say good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star!"

_Say good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star!_

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Yes, it's true. I knew what she was going through. When Percy first went missing, all but a few people didn't believe me. They all thought that he just went back to his mom's and step-dad's house. It was terrible! Chiron (who was one of the people who believed me) tried convincing the other demigods (no, no mortals. Rachel, Sally, and Paul all believed us (Chiron, the other people who believed that he was really missing, and me.)) Chiron got some of the other demigods on board, but a few were still not convinced. I searched and searched, and I begged and begged until they finally believed. That was what has been happening to her. Her brother's and friends' minds were erased and replaced with fake memories.

She thought that I had no idea what the whole story was, but I did. She told me all about Gideon, Wendy, Robbie, Bill, and Dipper and what happened. But what she didn't think she told me was the last sentence she heard Bill say. She did. Now, she didn't flat out tell me, but it was simple to figure it out. She'd always muttered the same thing under her breath; "Say good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star." That was Bill's last sentence.

_Say good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star._

**Gwendolyn's (Wendy's) P.O.V**

When Samantha hugged Matthew, I felt something tug on my heart. Was it jealousy? I guess it was. I knew I hated it, jealousy or not. I didn't know why I felt that way. I definitely wasn't attached to Samantha like that. But Matthew? Sure, we liked to chat on our lunch breaks, but that was for twenty minutes for four days a week. I ruled out him, too. But then, who? Why was I feeling jealous? Those were the questions that were running through my brain. I had a loving boyfriend, Jesse. He always was baggy jeans, a loose t-shirt (even in the winter,) and his perfect smile. Until a couple days before my jealousy kicked in, Jesse started acting really weird around Matthew. He started sending glares at him when he thought that I wasn't looking and once I found him trying to pummel Matthew. It was like something triggered an old memory that made him angry at Matthew. But, what? What could've happened between them? Jesse couldn't be jealous of him, could he? Those were the other questions running through my mind.

I didn't realize that I was back at my desk until I ran into it. I looked around hoping no one saw, and I saw no one in sight. I thought it was weird, but then again, I was paranoid. I sat down on my chair and cheeked the time on my computer. 1:00. Wow! Time passed fast! Suddenly, I felt a wave of dizziness come over me. It felt like the whole world around me was shaking, trying to break off. My chair tumbled backwards and I hit my head off of the counter behind me. My vision blurred. I closed my eyes trying to block out the pain from the back of my head. My eyes snapped open, and I didn't know where I was anymore. I looked around to see a bunch a fake exhibits. Don't ask me how I knew they were faked, because I don't know. I looked around some more when my eyes landed on a woman with chopped-up orange hair and green eyes. She looked like me. She looked bored, just looking around the shop. She was going to go up a ladder when a young man walked up to her. He had brown eyes and hair with no facial hair, but he looked old enough to. He looked like a younger Matthew.

"Hey Wendy!" The younger Matthew called. "Wendy" turned around smiling, but when she looked at who was calling her, her eyes and facial expression change from warm to cold.

"What do you want, weirdo?" "Wendy" asked. The young man looked hurt for a second before his expression turned into a half-sure grin.

"Ha ha, that's a good one, Wendy! You actually had me fooled there for a second! So anyway, I was won-"

"Um… look, kid, I don't know what you want, but just go away! I don't want you to embarrass me in front of Robbie. So, scat!" Wendy screamed at him.

"Robbie? I thought you didn't like him." Matthew said.

"Like him? He's my boyfriend! I have to like him or else we wouldn't be dating!"

"What! I thought that I was your boyfriend! Or only one! Have you been cheating on me the whole time?" Then his voice dropped down to a whisper. "How didn't I notice? Why did she just snap like that?" He started going on this mini rant about how stupid he was. It was at the time that he finished a guy wearing a hoodie and skinny jeans walked in. He looked just like Jesse except for the outfit.

The memory faded there, but another one appeared. It was as if I was looking through a window. I saw Matthew standing next to a tank. Inside the tank was… Samantha? In front of them was something that looked like a flying yellow Dorito. Suddenly, Samantha's hand smashed into the tank, which was made out of glass, and she broke it. I heard the floating Dorito yell, "Say good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star!" Then, him and Matthew disappeared in a flash of blue light.

I jumped up, hitting someone's head. I looked up to see a blonde. Annabeth Chase, one of the worst people I've met. Always nagging about how things are supposed to go, and she spouts out random facts most of the time, or she complains about how we should have books, not magazines, in waiting rooms. Like one time I was sat my coffee down for a second, and she started telling me about the importance of counters.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay. I walked in to find you passed out on the floor. I tried waking you, but after a while of failing, I stopped. But I stayed by you just in case you needed medical help." She looked at me and stuck out her hand. I took the helping hand in front of me, and she helped me up to my feet.

"Thank you," I said while walking over to my computer. I glanced at the time. 2:01. I had to get her back to Matthew for her appointment. "Follow me, please." She cheeked her watch, and her eyes widened.

"I'm late for my appointment! Let's hurry!" She started to lead me down the halls, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking about the things I saw. It was then that something dawned on me. Wendy was what Samantha called me, and Robbie is what Samantha called Jesse. And the Wendy from my memory looked like me, and the guy in the hoodie (which I thought was Robbie) looked like Jesse. I made up my mind then, I believed Samantha. I believed that I was a girl by the name of Wendy Corduroy. I believed that Jesse was a guy named Robbie. I believed that she was Mabel Pines and that Matthew was Dipper Pines, my ex-boyfriend. I believed that two crazy people by the names of Gideon Gleeful and Bill Cipher had wiped our memories (except for Mabel's.) And I believed that when Dipper was taken away, Bill screamed the words that tore a family apart.

_Say good-bye to Pine Tree, Shooting Star!_

**And we're done with the second chapter. Sorry it took me a while. You should start seeing updates weekly. And do you want this story to be MaBill? There is a poll on my wall. Vote! It will be closed on April 15! Anyway, see you next time! ~Kelly Jackson**


	4. Results for Mabill Poll!

**Eep! It's time to find out if you want this story to be Mabill or not! Let's find out! The results are in. And the winner is…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You want this story to be Mabill! Yea! If you were wondering what would've happened if it wasn't Mabel, then it would've been a friendship type thingy between them, nothing more. Good-bye and expect a long-ish chapter soon! ~Kelly Jackson **


	5. Chapter 3

**Whoa! Early update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. If I did, the second season would be out already. And the theory that Lebam went into the forest with ****Sev'ral Timez**

**Bill's P.O.V. (right after Dipper was taken)**

_August 18, 2018_

I cannot believe I did it. I took him. Well, I helped take him. It was that brat's plan to break apart the Pines. And I'm not talking about Gideon. Sure, he was part of the plan, but only a minor part. It was Pacifica's plan. The plan was simple, split the Pines up, wipe their memories, and take the journals. The reason she took the journals… well, even I can't answer that. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but I am. I'll be spying on Shooting Star, Pine Tree, Stitched-Up Heart, and Ice Bag (who will be in New York, far from all of the memories.) Pacifica will be spying on Llama and Fez Symbol (who are still in Gravity Falls.) And Gideon will be spying on Question Mark, Glasses, and Six-Fingered Hand (who are in the Dreamscape.) Well, I have to go hide Pine Tree in New York. I'll bring Mabel when she's asleep.

See you later,

Bill Cipher

**?'S P.O.V.**

They didn't know that I was watching them. Not even that "all-knowing" triangle did. Ha, he thought that he was the one watching everyone! He was so wrong! Oh, you're probably wondering who is talking you. Am I right? Of course I am! I'm Robot 618. Just like the 617 before me, it is my job to watch the most important people of the generations. Lucky for me, my captain would not replace me, for I was the smartest-and best- at what I did. The 617 before me were just failures! I got all of the ten needed together, but then Pacifica had to have come up with a plan to take the journals, along with Gideon and Bill. And the plan was to split up the ten. They did it right as the trap was springing, too! Oh, I'll get my revenge all right, or my name isn't Robot 618.

**Nate (Stanford's) P.O.V.**

Well, this has been the weirdest day of my life, were the first words that ran through my mind on the walk home. You are probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about, right? It was the strangest thing…

_I was just walking down the street, minding my own business. I was walking to my new job at Gideon Inc. I was going to be a care-taker, whatever that was. So, I was walking, and walking, and walking. It felt like the street went on forever, but that was impossible. I lived in a small city named Gideon Falls. Not-so-fancy name for a city, right? But, then again, it was originally named Gravity Falls, but it was renamed for our new mayor, Gideon. Everyone in the city seemed hypnotized by him. But me… well, let's just say I wasn't convinced by his little act. I don't know how I knew that he was a fraud, I just had a gut feeling. _

_So anyway, I was minding my own business, when out of nowhere, I was grabbed by two small, yet powerful, hands. At first, I thought it was a hug (why? I don't really know.) But then when I started to get dragged into the little forest the town had, I was prepared to scream. Only, I couldn't. Before I even got a chance to open up my mouth, a gag was wrapped around my mouth. The worst part of the whole thing was that the gag smelled of rotten fish and dirt. I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. I started waving my arms like a mad-man to see if I could catch the attention of anyone, but no one saw or cared. I saw a flash of brown hair before being blindfolded. I finally realized that my arms were free, but the people taking me realized that before me. They took hold of my arms and carried me deeper into the forest._

"_Take off his blindfold, not his gag," a feminine voice whispered. I was dropped to the ground, only to be sat on by someone. My blindfold was removed, and I saw what was going on. I didn't see the plan, but I saw what they were doing to me. There was a brunette sitting on me. She had long brown hair with some twigs and leaves in it. She was also wearing a llama sweatshirt with a hole on the tip of the left sleeve of it. Behind me were five blonde, weirdly dressed men. Surprisingly, they only had a couple leaves in their hair and their clothes had no holes. But it still looked like they were living out in the wild for a while. Maybe that was the reason the gag smelled like rotten fish and dirt. It probably was. _

"_Take this stupid gag off!" I screamed through the gag. My voice actually wasn't that muffled, so they understood me._

"_Do you promise not to scream?" The brunette asked me. I nodded. "Cross your heart. Cross it!" I quickly did so. She snapped her fingers then pointed at Blonde Number 1 and then at my gag. He understood her and removed my gag._

"_What… What's going on here?" I asked._

"_Lebam will tell you what!" Blonde Number 1 cried._

"_Right Lebam?" Blonde Number 2 asked the brunette on my stomach. She nodded with a grimace on her face._

"_You see… Well… How should I start this off?" She stared off into space for a while before she started again. "I guess I should start off with who you truly are, then that will connect everything together. You aren't Nate, you're Stanford. You're my clones great-uncle or "Grunkle." You are probably wondering how you became Nate instead of Stanford. I am right?" I nodded although I wasn't believing the story she was telling. "Well, there is this triangle demon, Bill Cipher, and he and these two other people, Gideon and Pacifica, erased you and your families and friends memories and replaced them with fake ones. Well, except for Mabel. They think that they are smart, thinking they can split them up because Mabel's-and mine- will to keep a family together is strong, and she's not about to give up all hope because people think she's crazy." She took in a deep breathe. "But, anyway, the boys behind you and I were walking through the woods when I found this." She handed me a slightly old piece of paper. _

_It read:_

August 18, 2018

_I cannot believe I did it. I took him. Well, I helped take him. It was that brat's plan to break apart the Pines. And I'm not talking about Gideon. Sure, he was part of the plan, but only a minor part. It was Pacifica's plan. The plan was simple, split the Pines up, wipe their memories, and take the journals. The reason she took the journals… well, even I can't answer that. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but I am. I'll be spying on Shooting Star, Pine Tree, Stitched-Up Heart, and Ice Bag (who will be in New York, far from all of the memories.) Pacifica will be spying on Llama and Fez Symbol (who are still in Gravity Falls.) And Gideon will be spying on Question Mark, Glasses, and Six-Fingered Hand (who are in the Dreamscape.) Well, I have to go hide Pine Tree in New York. I'll bring Mabel when she's asleep. _

_See you later,_

_Bill Cipher_

_ "Um... what is this?" I asked as confused as ever. _

_ "It's written by the triangle demon, Bill Cipher. The only thing wrong that I found out about it is that Bill has –well, had- no possible thumbs. In which case, means that after he took Dipper and Mabel, your great-niece and great-nephew, he turned human. Whether or not he still is… well, we haven't figured it out yet." She looked at the guys behind me. "Now to tell you something," she said while trembling. "I'm going to find them." I looked back and the guys looked hurt and shocked. _

_ "What?" They asked in perfect unison._

_ "Yes, I know we have been a family for the past -what was it- five, six years, now, but, now… now, I have to go find my other family. I may be back, I may not be, but just remember, that no matter how far away we are, we will always be family. Just remember all of the survival skills I taught you and… and you will be fine." She then started to cry, and cry, and cry. I thought she would never stop! I think the guys cried, but if they did, I couldn't hear them over her cries. She finally stopped after what felt like hours. The guys pulled her into a group hug, said their good-byes, and walked off further into the forest. _

_ The one blonde turned around to look at us. "Just remember to save the forests," he said before catching up with the other four._

_The brunette looked at me. "Sorry about that water feast," she apologized. "Um…" She held up two tickets for a flight to New York. "Want to go?" I looked at her._

"_But I don't know your name…" I trailed off._

"_It's Lebam. In case you're wondering, I am Mabel's mirror twin. So, you want to go?" She put a ticket in front of my face._

"_Get off of me, let me have a good-night's sleep, and then I'll go." She blushed then got off._

"_Sorry. Didn't realize that I was still sitting on you," she apologized again._

"_It's all good." I took my ticket and stood up. I was going to go home, since I probably missed my shift, when I noticed how sad she looked, sitting on the ground all alone.. "Hey, Lebam… look, I have a spare bed in my apartment. Do you want to stay with me tonight? Because I probably won't remember the flight." _

"_Really?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded. "Oh thank you!" She gave me a small hug before skipping off, out of the forest._

That brings us to now. I'm walking back from the job I didn't get to with a hyper girl I barely know. Wow, and I thought my life was weird before! I thought my life couldn't get any weirder after that. Boy, was I wrong! I didn't know how weird life can get when you're one of the ten.

**Hey! Told you this would be a long-ish chapter! 1848 words! And who is Robot 618? And Bill turned human? And he keeps (or kept) a journal? I guess that demons have to let their feelings out too. And how did Sev'ral Timez live so long? All this questions and more will be answered in the next chapter (not really.) And this is the first chapter that didn't mention the title. Bye! And see you next week! ~Kelly Jackson**


	6. Chapter 4

**What? Two updates in one day? And they're both early?**

**Disclaimer: I own 100% of everything I put in here! What? I don't own Gravity Falls or Annabeth and Percy? I just own the plot? I wish someone would've told me this before!**

**Mabel's P.O.V.**

I sat down in the waiting room -which didn't have anybody in it except for Wendy- and waited for Annabeth to finish up her appointment. I started looking through the magazines when someone called me. Not my fake name, but my real name. I looked around, feeling hopeful. The only thing that was stopping me from jumping for joy is the fake that I could've been just so caught up in the fact that I want my brother, family, and friends back that I could've been imagined the whole thing.

"Mabel," I heard again. "Mabel!" My eyes finally landed on Wendy. I noticed something unusual (well, normal for my Wendy.) She had her feet propped up on the counter. "I don't feel too good," she moaned. I walked up to her, the magazines long forgotten.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt any-"

I got cut off by her "Blah!" I then got sprayed in the face by something. At first, I thought she threw-up on me, but then I noticed that it was blue. It was Silly String! I smiled my first genuine smile for six months.

"You… you remember?" I asked her in disbelief and hopefulness.

"Yep," she said. "You are Mabel Pines, Matthew is actually Dipper, your twin, and I am Wendy, your twin's… ex-girlfriend." She looked down at the floor as if that would help the awkward silence that she caused by bringing up Dipper and her relationship. "Man, after seeing what I did to him-"

I cut her off. "Wait! When did you start remembering? Did it happen somewhere around 12:45?"

"Yea, actually," said Wendy, looking back up at me.

"There's something going on, and I have a feeling that Dipper, you, and me remembering something at the same time has something to do with it!" I exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I have a feeling that we aren't the only ones. And I plan on figuring out what is going one and who's evolved." She smiled at me.

"And, do you need any help with that project? It seems pretty big…" she trailed off while still smiling at me.

"Well, I might need your help," I said. She and I shared a grin. It was the grin that reminded me that no matter how old either of us gets, we'll still be kids at heart.

"What are we doing just standing around here for? We have some people to find and rescue!" She let out a good, hearty laugh that she had gotten from her dad. I soon followed her by letting out my own laugh that I got from my mother. And for once in my life, I had a great feeling that nothing could go wrong. Oh, how wrong I was. And the saddest part was, that if I looked out the glass door, I would've saw a blonde man with one eye -and that one eye was yellow- wearing a top hat and bow tie.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

After the same old, same old appointment, I walked out into the waiting room to hear laughter. I saw Mabel and Wendy laughing up a storm.

"So then, you walked into the room and said, 'what are you weirdoes laughing about?' and we just laughed some more," Mabel recalled. That was followed by more laughter by the two girls.

"So did I ever figure out that you guys were laughing at me?" Wendy asked the eighteen year old.

"Not until now!" They laughed again.

"Hey Mabel. Hey Wendy." I said while walking up to them. "What are you laughing about?" The two girls stopped laughing to explain.

"Mabel was just- Ow!" Wendy hands went start to her head. "Gash! It hurts." A blue flash of light came from the doorway to the outside. Wendy and I were lifted into the air by the light as Mabel gasped.

"Bill! Bill, please let them go!" The young teen turned to the door. Standing there, wearing a top hat and bow tie, was a tall blonde man with one yellow eye. He had a confused look on his face. I guessed that that was Bill Cipher. "Bill! Please just let them go! Please." Her voice cracked. "They're… they're the only family I have left!"

That's all I could hear because I was levitated outside. I kept seeing the ground shrink. I was lifted up a good twenty stories with Wendy right beside me. I looked at her. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and all of her body parts were unmoving. All I could do was hope that she wasn't dead. I couldn't cheek her because Bill had us at least ten feet apart. I heard an ear-piercing scream below me before the blue force around Wendy and I disappeared. And we fell to the ground; to our deaths.

**Uh oh! Bill showed up to ruin Mabel's life! But, what if Bill wasn't the one who levitated Wendy and Annabeth? And who was that scream from? Find out next time when Mabel- *static.* **


	7. Chapter 5

** Hey! I'm back! But no time for explanations! We have a cliff hanger to return to! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Annabeth Chase.**

**Mabel's P.O.V.**

After Bill levitated Wendy and Annabeth out of the room, I didn't feel like anything I remember. I wasn't the happy, optimistic girl from years before. I wasn't the broken-down, beaten one from when everything was taken from me. It was something different. I just closed my eyes, feeling weightless. I felt my feet being lifted off the ground, yet no arms around me. I felt my gut trying to reach my brain. It was just a little tug in my gut, nothing much. At least, that's what I thought. I didn't realize anything. I didn't realize that I flew straight passed the blonde headed demon who thrust all of this upon my tiny, weak shoulders. I didn't realize that I was outside, flying into the clouds. I didn't realize that two of my best friends could be dead, and I didn't even try to save them. I didn't realize that a plump little platinum blonde haired boy was fighting a splitting image of myself. I didn't notice my grunkle fighting a dark-haired adult emo. I just floated up, not caring. I felt nothing. For once in my life, I felt no reason to be happy. I felt no reason to be searching for a cure to my sadness. I felt nothing. I was free! It was when I came down and reality high-fived me in the face with a steel chair that I realized something huge was about to accrue.

I was set back on the ground by the force that had lifted me up, and I stumbled and face-planted. I opened my eyes and dreamily rose to my feet. I looked around in a daze and after a few seconds, I realized what was going on. Lebam and Grunkle Stan were fighting Robbie and Gideon! I saw Gideon holding something that I thought I would never see again. His blue amulet. Then I realized. Everything. It wasn't Bill. It wasn't his fault entirely. Gideon had been there the day he showed up at the Shack. The same night when I lost everything. Gideon has been here the whole time. Bill was just one simple pawn in this huge game of chess. Gideon was black, the evil. I was white, the good. Bill was a pawn. Robbie most likely was too. Pacifica was the queen. And Gideon, he was the king. I was the king, even though I was a girl, for the white. Dipper was a knight. Grunkle Stan was a knight as well. Lebam was a bishop. Wendy was one as well. Annabeth was the rook. All of the other pieces were gone, we have captured them. And this wasn't just an ordinary game of chess. This was a game to the death.

My breath caught in my throat. I looked at the battle ahead of me. I knew that I shouldn't go in, if the king gets captured, it's checkmate. But, my legs were in motion.

**And done! So really fast summary about why I didn't update and why this is so short; lost files, broken thumb, and a throat virus. But anyway, got to publish this so bye! Kelly Jackson out! Peace!**


End file.
